1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a detachable panel fitted in a roof opening of vehicles such as automobiles and more particularly to a locking device for keeping the position of the detachable panel in the partially open or the closed state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles provided with a roof opening which is to be closed by a detachable panel, it is necessary to lock the position of the panel at the partially open or the closed state. The conventional locking means comprises a lever pivoted to the panel, a stationary body fixed to the vehicle roof, and a link mechanism securely fitted to the lever while pivotally mounted on the stationary body. The link mechanism includes a pair of links each provided with a recess, while the stationary body includes a pair of parallel arms each provided with a resiliently urged projection or pin to fit within the recess.
Thus, the engagement of the pins on the stationary body with the recesses on the pivotable link mechanism locks the detachable panel at the partially open position.
According to the conventional locking means, however, excessive rotational movement of the panel or the link mechanism with respect to the stationary body will result in disengagement of the pins from the recesses. That is, when the panel is rapidly rotated or swung about the hinge at the front portion of the vehicle in the partially open position from the closed position thereof, the recesses on the link mechanism will pass over the pins on the stationary body with the result that the panel may not be kept at the partially open position thereof.